Cherry Blossom Festival
by KawaiiKyute
Summary: Sakura is depressed that Syaoron hasn't returned to Japan... The Cherry Blossom Festival is near and Sakura says she won't go because she already lost hope for Syaoron to come and she's very said to leave her house... Will Syaoron return for Sakura?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Cherry Blossom Festival- Thoughts of Him...l  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp, Kodansha, Nelvana, and I think Temple of Yokyun and Wasabi Anime, this novel or fan fiction is just for my own fun =D  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow! Look at the cherry blossoms this Spring, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed... "Yeah... They're beautiful..." Sakura replied sadly. Sakura and all her friends were already in eighth grade and fourteen years old. Syaoron, still haden't returned from Hong Kong, and Sakura was about time to give up hope.   
"Sakura, will you still wait for me? I know it's been a long time since I've spoke to you, but I still l... love you... Please don't hate me," Syaoron had said on Sakura's answering machine... Sakura was there when he had left that message, she was just so depressed, she was about to lose hope... Because Syaoron said he would return after his "unfinished business" in Hong Kong, and Sakura thought that wouldn't take a long time, she thought just a few months, then her mind came to the point he would return in a year, then two years, then finally, she almost lost hope. "Oh Syaoron," Sakura said to herself, "I don't know what to do, you said once you were going to return, then you gave me that message... I avoid you, because I don't want to get hurt... I got hurt when my mother laft me, I got hurt when Yukito rejected me, I don't want to get hurt again and feel that pain again..." "Sakura?! Sakura??? Hellooo???" Tomoyo said, trying to wake up Sakura from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh what Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura asked. "You look depressed, are you still sad about Li-Kun?" Tomoyo asked. "Huh... N... no," Sakura said, hesitating, and lying as well. Tomoyo looked concerned about her best friend. Tomoyo hated to see her friend so depressed, that Sakura lied to her, Tomoyo knew, Sakura was lying.   
RING, the school bell rang...  
  
"Okay class, time to go home, don't forget to finish your math page, page 247, remember," Mrs. Anagasaki, a new teacher said. Sakura ran out the door and ran to her locker in tears. She got all of her stuff, her homework from other classes, her text books, her book bag and her jacket. "Sakura... This isn't like you at all," Tomoyo said quietly, seeing her friend jet off.   
Sakura had tears all over. "Syaoron-Kun, I already lost hope for you to return, I can't... I can't see you anymore," Sakura said to herself... "I'll have to tell you... If you ever return for me..." Sakura said to herself, once again. "Sakura!!! WAIT!!!" Tomoyo said, practically screaming out Sakura's name. Sakura stopped, seeing her best friend run for her. Sakura quickly wiped off her tears, "Yeah? What is it," Sakura said, trying not to cry even more. "Sakura, don't hide you sadness and depression, I know it's because of Li-Kun," Tomoyo said. "N... n... yeah!" Sakura said, crying even more... "Sakura, don't cry... Li will return, I know him," Tomoyo said. "No..." Sakura said softly, "I lost hope, he won't return," Sakura added softly. "But, Sakura..." Sakura cut Tomoyo off by saying, "NO TOMOYO!!! I DON'T CARE!" Sakura screamed. Sakura just ran off will a LOT of tears in her eyes.   
  
  
When Sakura arrived home  
Sakura was upstairs in her bed with her face, burried in her pillow. "I miss you Syaoron, you won't return for me though," Sakura said... Sakura went downstairs to check the mail... A flyer slipped out of the mail. "Oh... I forgot about the Cherry Blossom Festival at the Heiwa Shrine, I go there every year, since I was born... There's no need me to go anymore... I'll be alone... Again..." Sakura said, ripping up the flyer and running upstairs to her room. Sakura burried her face in her soggy-cried on-wet pillow, again. "Syaoron-Kun," Sakura whispered to herself, "I never want to see you again..." Sakura said, soaking up her pillow more than she ever did.  
  
  
The Next Morning  
Sakura got dressed without saying a word. Touya looked in her room and saw his little sister... "Ohayoo Gozaimasu, kaiji," Touya greeted her. Sakura ignored him without even changing her frown into a sour face with her eyes that scared her brother, Touya. "Whoa! What happend to the Kaiji," Touya said to himself. Sakura just pretended he wasn't there and walked downstairs. "Sakura... Did you rip up this soggy flyer?" Fujitaka, Sakura's father asked. Sakura ignored him and took her back pack and walked out the door.   
"Touya-Chan," Fujitaka called out to him. "Yeah, otasan," Touya replied. "Did you rip up this flyer?" Fujitaka asked. "No," Touya replied going downstairs. "Do you know what's wrong with Sakura?" Fujitaka asked again. "She acted weird to you too? She totally completely ignored me without giving me a kaiji attack," Touya said. "That's strange, she's acting all weird this morning," Fujitaka replied, concerned for his only daughter.  
  
At School  
Sakura walked quietly, she didn't roller blade to school anymore. Sakura wasn't looking very well. She walked to her class room and took her usual seat.   
RING school started  
"Okay class, we have a new exchange student," Mr. Tsukoyama, the english teacher said. "Syaoron Li... Come in," He said inviting SYAORON LI in the class room. Sakura's eyes widened... "Syaoron-Kun???" Sakura screamed outloud. Syaoron's eyes widened as well. "Sakura???" He said walking quietly to her. "Wait Li, take you seat next to Chiharu and infront of Sakura. He took his seat and listened. Syaoron turned around. "Sakura, I'm sorry for not returning, please forgive me, meet me at the big tree at lunch, the tree next to the play ground," Syaoron whispered. Sakura had a bit of tears in her eyes. "O... okay," Sakura said. She finally realized, she was falling in love with Syaoron all over again, but she still had some dark emotions.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
NOTE- Sorry it sucked a little bit, please don't flame me if it sucked, I'm sorry if it wasn't to your satisfactory, please just don't flame me... If you sill like it, please read my next part for this story, I'm working on it...  
Jo nata, Tomadachi  
~Kyute 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Cherry Blossom Festival- Deja Vu  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp, Kodansha, Nelvana, and I think Temple of Yokyun and Wasabi Anime, this novel or fan fiction is just for my own fun =D  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Class, Lunchtime  
"Syaoron-Kun, am I dreaming, you finally returned," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Sakura and Syaoron were under the large tree with cherry blossoms on it. The petals were just falling away. "Sakura, I'm sorry, for not coming to Japan sooner, I just... I just was busy at Hong Kong," Syaoron said. "Syaoron, I'm sorry, I know I've been acting all mushy on you, but I... I can't see you anymore, I'm not dating anyone, it's just... I lost hope, yesterday, I lost hope for you, I never thought that you wouldn't return after three years, I was so lonely... Everyday, it was just thinking of you, I never had any fun. I always had you on my mind, because I love you... I don't want to get hurt anymore, my mother died when I was a toddler, I felt the pain, a lot of it, and then I told Yukito how I felt, he rejected me... Though I'm not hurt from Yukito any longer, I still know how pain feels..." Sakura explained, with tears in her eyes, falling from her face to the ground. "S... Sakura... I don't want you to be sad, I l... love y... you... t... too," Syaoron said, looking hurt. "Syaoron, why do you have to hesitate to say you love me?" Sakura asked with more tears in her eyes. "What? I don't hesitate..." Syaoron denied. "Oh, Syaoron-Kun... I never thought I would have to say... g... goodby..."  
Sakura woke up from her dream...  
"Syaoron-Kun, I have to see you right away," Sakura said to herself. "Why? Why won't you come back for me Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura creid to herself. She was crying all night. "Syaoron... I love you... Why should you stay away from me? I gave you my answer when you were going back to Hong Kong, I said I loved you, too..." Sakura creid. Sakura just kept on crying, and crying and crying. Fujitaka heard Sakura crying and rushed into her room... "Sakura, are you okay?!" Fujitaka asked. "Y... yeah..." I just have a stomache ache, that's all," Sakura lied, trying to hide her sadness. "O... okay, you need anything, medicine?" Fujitaka asked. "No, I'll be alright," Sakura said, shivering. "Sure?" Fujitaka asked, just to be sure. "Yeah, I'm sure..." Sakura said, trying not to cry. "Okay," Fujitaka said, closing the door. "I'm so confused..." Sakura said, falling asleep.   
  
  
Sakura woke up. She didn't say a word. She just went to take a shower. Sakura went into the shower, turned on the water and started bathing herself. She did the original, wrince a LOT (of coures!?), soap herself from head to toe, shampoo her hair, and lastly, condition her hair. Sakura wrince a bit more, then turned off the water, then took her pink towel and dried her self. "Gee Syaoron-Kun, I thought of you better... I thought you said you loved me??? What happend???" Sakura asked herself, she opened up the drawer and took out her brush. She brushed her silky soft hair. She brushed from side to side until she spotted a knot in the back. She brushed the knot out... Sakura pulled out four strands of hair when she brushed the knot out. After brushing and drying, she put on her unifrom. This time, her sqirt was black and her sweater was grey. After dressing up, Sakura went downstairs, quietly. "Hey, Suppi-Chan, is it okay if I skip breakfast today? I'm not hungry..." Sakura said, slipping on her shoes. "O... okay, sure..." Fujitaka said. "Okay, bye," Sakura said walking out the door. "Hey, otasan," Touya said, caming down from the stairs. "Oh, hi Touya," Fujitaka said. "Where's Sakura?" he asked. "She left..." Fujitaka said. "Gee... I wonder what's wrong with the kaiji," Touya said to himself.  
  
"Sakura!!! Wait up!!!" Tomoyo yelled out to Sakura. Sakura stopped walking. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura. "Listen Sakura, I'm sorry for yesterday, I was just really worried about you," Tomoyo said, appoligizing to Sakura. "It's alright Tomoyo," Sakura said. They walked quietly to school. They arrived within five minutes until the bell rang.   
  
RING, five minutes later  
"Okay class... We have a new exchange student... Come right in... Li Syaoron is our new student," Mr. Tsukoyama said. Syaoron came in. His eyes widened totally. Sakura's eyes did as well. "WHAT?!?!? Was my dream a sign???" Sakura asked herself. "Sakura, what's wrong you just look like you've seen a ghost, Li-Kun is here, why do you look scared?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "In my dream last night... Syaoron-Kun was our new exchange student just like right now," Sakura whispered back. "Okay, Li, sit next to Chiharu and in front of Sakura," Mr. Tsukoyama said. Syaoron took his seat. He turned around and whispered, "Sakura, I need to talk to you, meet me at the huge tree next to the play ground, at lunch time..." "O... okay," Sakura whispered back.  
  
At Lunchtime, Huge Tree  
Syaoron waited anxiously for Sakura to come. He was sitting on the ground leaning against the tree. Sakura walked to the tree and took a seat in front of Syaoron. Syaoron's eyes widened again. "S... Sakura," Syaoron greeted Sakura. "Hi, Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura greeted sadly. "Syaoron-Kun, before you say anything... I have to tell you something... I had a dream last night, it was a sign to me... I have to say that, I've been waiting for you for three years, everyday was hard for me, thinking of you, twenty four-seven, Suki da, Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura said. "I..." Syaoron was cut off by Sakura saying, "But... My dream was a sign to me that... t... t... tha... that... I... I can't see you anymore," Sakura said, running off, crying.  
Syaoron looked REALLY sad, he was hidinh something behind him, a present for Sakura... He came all the way to Japan to see Sakura and he brought Sakura a gift... (CLUE- the gift was REALLY exprencive!!!!)  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Notice- Sorry about how it sucked a little bit... It was short, too, the next part will be longer... Tell me how ya think...  
~Kyute 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Cherry Blossom Festival- Confused  
Part3  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Kodansha, Clamp, Nelvana, and I think Temple of Yokyun and Wasabi Anime own it, I just write these novels and fictions for my own fun...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat down on a cushion next to in back of the window, watching the so called "Spring Showers," which actually seemed like a storm... She was thinking of Syaoron-Kun, about how she had to let go of him. It was already after school, quiet in her house because nobody was home and nobody was going to be home until midnight.   
"Are you sure you're going to be okay if me and Touya leave the house until midnight, Sakura?" Fujitaka had said. "Yeah..." Sakura had replied.  
  
"Oh Syaoron-Kun, how I miss you..." Sakura cried to herself. "What's wrong Sakura?" Kero asked. "Oh... nothing," Sakura lied. "Where have you been, Kero-Chan?" Sakura asked. "I'm supprised you noticed... I just wanted to be away for a while, because I felt you weren't feeling so bad, I snuck into the bakery and slept ther over night," Kero said. "Kero!" Sakura complained, "That's not nice!" "Hey, I was hungry," Kero said, making up the most stupid excuse. "Well, anyway, I know you're sad about Li Syaoron," Kero-Chan said. "Y... yeah, how did you know?" Sakura said, still looking out the window. "I just know," Kero-Chan said. "Oh, Kero... I'm so confused, please tell me what to do..." Sakura said to Kero, crying. "Gomen, Sakura, you have to find you own way out, it's your own decision," Kero said.   
"O... okay," Sakura said, blowing her nose. "I think... I think, I just need to take a walk in the rain to think..." Sakura said. "Okay, be back so I can have my desert," Kero said. "Okay," Sakura said, putting on her pink raincoat and walking out the door.   
It was raining hard outside, Sakura was freezing. She walked to her Junior High school. "Wow... It looks deserted here," Sakura said to herself. "Gee, I'm so confused about what to do... I know you said you would return Syaoron, you did... But... But... but... I just missed you..." Sakura said to herself, starting to cry again. Sakura ran away from her school. She ran to a neighborhood. A quiet one.  
  
  
"Syaoron... I can't get you off my mind..." Sakura said to herself. She stopped running and quietly started walking. She watched the dark gray clouds, the hard rain fall from the sky, it just made her more depressed. "Syaoron, if only I didn't have these rotton feelings, I would be with you now... What do I do?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura stopped. She saw a young boy... Syaoron, Syaoron all wet, he wasn't wearing a raincoat, just his uniform, he didn't even have an umbrella... Sakura walked a little closer to Syaoron. Syaoron didn't move. Sakura walked a little bit closer until she was about seven inches away from him. "Syaoron-Kun, I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered."Sakura..." Syaoron said, admiring Sakura's emerald green eyes, he wanted to see Sakura.  
"Syaoron, I'm so confused... I want to be with you... But... I still have some rotton feelings, I want them to just go away... because I love you... but I can't just make them go away, they won't go away. Part of me has some dark emotions and the other part, loves you and wants to be with. What do I do?" Sakura asked him. "Sakura... It's really not my decision in what to do," Syaoron said. "I know... Gomen," Sakura said, getting a little closer to Syaoron's face. "It's alright," Syaoron said, getting a little closer, too. They both closed their eyes. Their faces got closer and closer until they were one inch away.   
"Syaoron," Sakura whispered, still one inch away with her eyes still closed. "Yeah?" Syaoron asked, still one inch away as well, and his eyes closed. "Suki da," Sakura said. "I love you, too," Sakura. They were REALLY close now, Syaoron's hands and arms on Sakura's back, Sakura's arms and hands on Syaoron's neck and back, they were five centameters away now.   
Their lips actually met. The kiss was everlasting. They were kissing for five minutes now. No sweat, no rush, not even opening their eyes. Sakura broke the kiss. "Syaoron-Kun... My feelings for you are never going to stop... but I still am confused... That was my first real kiss," Sakura said. Syaoron's fingers carressed Sakura's cheek. "Sakura... I love you," Syaoron said. "I love you, too, Syaoron... but I still have to make my decision... whether I stay with you or not... I don't ever want to get hurt again, like when i told you today, it hurts... I felt the pain," Sakura said, crying into Syaoron's arms. Syaoron was sad, the girl he loved more than anything in the world, was crying in his arms, because of him. "I'm sorry Sakura..." Syaoron said. "Syaoron... Kiss me..." Sakura said, wiping off her tears, getting closer. They got closer and closer and closer, again... Their lips met.  
They kissed for three minutes. Sakura was still crying but she was kissing someone she really loved and wanted to spend her life with... She did want to spend her life with Syaoron, but she still had to make her decision. Sakura broke the kiss again. "Syaoron..." Sakura whispered, "Please, don't leave me again," Sakura continued, crying into his arms again. "Sakura..." Syaoron said, embracing her, "I love you, I won't leave you... Please tell me now... can you forgive me? Can you be mine? And only mine?" Syaoron asked. Sakura stopped cry and looked into Syaoron's brown eyes. "I... I don't know..." Sakura said, "I have to give you my decision..." Sakura added. "Please Sakura, go with me to the Cherry Blossom Festival at the Heiwa Shrine... Don't be sad," Syaoron said, wiping away Sakura's pure tear of love for Syaoron.  
  
"O... okay, Syaoron... I'll give you my decision then, the Cherry Blossom Festival is on Saturday, in a week," Sakura said. "Okay," Syaoron said. They continued hugging in the rain on the side walk, closing their eyes.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
NOTE- Sorry that was short, I have a cold, and I need to rest... I really promise... Next chapter will be much longer, okay, just give me a few more days, about three or two or whatever if you want long for the next Chapter, okay...   
Jo nata  
  



End file.
